Decision
by 10 Tsuki
Summary: Sudah 2 bulan mereka sering bertemu di tempat yang terletak jauh dari pemukiman ini. Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. / YuuMika / Oneshot.


**.**

 **Decision**

 **Owari no Seraph** Takaya Kagami, Daisuke Furuya, and Yamato Yamamoto

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Warning : BL, malexmale, Shounen ai, Oneshot, Typo nyelip, AU, OOC, dll.

.

.

.

.

Bulan purnama bersinar lebih terang malam ini. Mengisi kegelapan cakrawala yang nihil tanpa bintang dan awan hitam. Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan. Menyapa suatu daerah sepi di kota yang terbengkalai. Disana terdapat banyak bangunan yang sudah berupa puing atau reruntuhan. Benda-benda rusak berserakan di berbagai tempat. Tanahnya tandus, ditumbuhi semak belukar juga pepohonan yang rimbun terkembang tak terawat. Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak indah dinikmati. Tetapi bagi Mikaela Hyakuya, suasana ini sudah biasa lantaran ia selalu melihatnya setiap saat.

Pemuda bersurai pirang ikal itu berdiri di balkon pada sebuah gedung kosong yang masih layak huni. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di teralis pagar besi selagi sepasang mata _shappire-_ nya mengamati keseluruhan kota. Ia termenung berpikir. Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak dunia berubah kacau begini? Peradaban manusia diambil alih oleh bangsa _vampire._ Direbut dan dikuasai mereka. Lalu serangan para _demon_ yang merajalela. Membuat kaum manusia kewalahan hingga terpaksa harus menerima nasibnya dengan pasrah. Mengikuti hukum rimba dimana yang lemah mati dimangsa yang kuat. Sampai kapan keadaan ini terus berlanjut? Kapan perang mengerikan ini berakhir? Apakah di masa depan nanti ada kedamaian? Mikaela terus bertanya-tanya. Berharap ada seseorang yang akan memberi jawabannya. Jujur saja, ia sebenarnya sudah lelah menjalani semua ini.

Kemeja hitam tipis dan celana putih yang dipakainya tidak mampu menghalau hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Tetapi Mikaela tidak merasa kedinginan. Karena fungsi tubuhnya berbeda dengan manusia. Sebagai _vampire,_ daya tahan fisiknya lebih kuat. Perbedaan suhu cuaca tidak berpengaruh untuknya. Inilah yang terkadang membuatnya menyesal. Walau ia bersyukur masih hidup, tetapi hatinya kecewa harus kehilangan sosok aslinya dulu. Kini ia menjadi sejenis _monster_ penghisap darah yang amat dibencinya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Mikaela mengerjap, sebelum menoleh ke belakang menemukan sang penyuara berada. Yuichiro Hyakuya bersandar di bingkai jendela besar yang menjadi jalur keluar-masuk balkon. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Sementara mata _emerald-_ nyayang terkesan mengantuk, menatap Mika lekat.

"Kenapa kau bangun, Yuu- _chan?"_ tanya remaja _ex-human_ heran. Seingatnya tadi saudaranya itu tertidur nyenyak di ranjang milik mereka. Tak biasanya Yuichiro bangun tengah malam begini.

Lelaki berambut _raven_ menghela nafas. "Siapapun pasti terganggu kalau tidurnya dibuai angin dingin," jawabnya.

"Maaf, kalau ulahku mengusikmu," Mika tersenyum kecil merasa bersalah.

"… sedang apa kau disini?" Yuichiro melangkah ke sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," balas pemuda _blonde._

"Jadi, kau menghabiskan waktumu melamun disini?"

"Hmm…"

Si penyadang prajurit pembasmi _vampire_ memperhatikan Mika yang beralih memandang ke depan. Sudah 2 bulan mereka sering bertemu di tempat yang terletak jauh dari pemukiman ini. Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Sejak hari kejadian di Shinjuku, kala Yuichiro dipertemukan kembali dengan sanak keluarganya yang dikira telah meninggal 4 tahun silam. Dia sangat bersyukur Mikaela masih hidup. Tidak masalah sahabat kecilnya itu berwujud mahkluk yang bukan lagi manusia. Asal keduanya bisa bersama seperti dahulu hingga seterusnya, sudah cukup. Ya, dia menyembunyikan hal fatal ini dari Guren serta _squad-_ nya. Karena takut akan dipisahkan apabila keluarga barunya tahu dia berhubungan dengan 'musuh'.

"Yuu- _chan?"_ panggil Mika saat mendapati Yuichiro menerawang bisu.

Pemuda berkaus kelabu dan celana hitam berkedip. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis. "… Apa?"

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Hm, yah," lengan Yuichiro terulur meraih telapak tangan Mika. Menautkan jari-jari mereka lembut. Dingin. Tidak ada lagi rasa hangat sebagaimana dia mengingat Mika menyentuhnya 4 tahun lalu. Memicu nyeri muncul menyesaki batinnya. Seandainya waktu peristiwa itu Yuichiro tidak meninggalkan saudaranya… seandainya dirinya bisa membawa Mikaela pergi… maka ia tak perlu berubah menjadi _vampire_ begini.

Tidak. Pemikiran tersebut salah. Yuichiro sepenuhnya sadar bahwa saat itu dia tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Kalaupun ia berhasil membawa Mika yang terluka parah bersamanya, belum tentu pemuda pirang terselamatkan. Belum tentu ia sembuh tanpa cacat seperti sekarang ini. Karenanya, Yuichiro bahagia melihat Mika sehat tak kurang suatu apapun.

"Aku sangat lega kau ada disini bersamaku, Mika," ucapnya menatap remaja _ex-human_ di hadapannya teduh.

Kelopak mata Mikaela melebar. Ia balas tersenyum manis. "Aku juga, Yuu- _chan._ Aku senang bisa berjumpa kembali denganmu," sahutnya. "Tetapi aku cemas jika kita terus begini," sambungnya beralih nada sendu.

Yuichiro menaikkan segaris alis. "Apa maksudmu?"

Mika terdiam sejenak, sebelum mengeratkan genggaman tangan keduanya. "Yuu- _chan,_ tinggallah disini bersamaku. Jangan terlibat perang ini lagi. Kita hidup damai, lepas dari semua ini," ajaknya menatap Yuichiro intens.

Lelaki _raven_ tercengang. "Mika, aku sudah katakan padamu. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," elaknya halus.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan pertempuran ini. Dan aku tidak mau mengkhianati teman-temanku," jelas Yuichiro.

"Tapi semua ini tak ada akhirnya. Kau hanya akan terluka atau bahkan mungkin tewas. Aku tidak ingin hampir kehilanganmu lagi," sahut Mikaela menerangkan ketakutannya.

"Siapa bilang perang ini tidak bakal berakhir?" Yuichiro menyanggah. Manik hijau menilik Mika tajam. "Aku pasti akan mengalahkan para _vampire_ laknat itu. Membalaskan kematian keluarga kita, lalu menghancurkan mereka sampai tidak bersisa," ikrarnya bersuara berat.

Mikaela menggeleng ragu. "Tidak, Yuu- _chan._ Jangan melakukan hal bodoh! Kau tidak bisa—"

"Dengarkan aku," potong Yuichiro seraya memisahkan tautan tangan mereka. Jemarinya menangkup wajah Mika lembut. Menatap lurus ke dalam iris berwarna biru jernih, mencoba menyelami kegetiran yang terpancar di sana. "Mika, kau percaya padaku, 'kan?" tanyanya tenang.

Pemuda _blonde_ mengangguk pelan.

"Maka jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mungkin kalah dari mereka," tegas Yuichiro penuh keseriusan.

"Yuu- _chan…"_

"Lagipula aku sudah berjanji padamu…" sudut-sudut bibir Yuichiro tertarik mengembangkan senyum lebar. "Aku pasti menemukan cara untuk mengembalikanmu menjadi manusia. Kemudian membebaskanmu dari jerat perempuan hina itu," tekadnya.

Yuichiro bersumpah akan menghabisi sang Ratu _vampire_ yang menyebabkan Mika menderita. Walau dia berterima kasih karena gadis berambut merah muda itu telah menyelamatkan saudaranya, dia tidak terima bila Mika diperlakukan seperti anjing peliharaannya.

Penglihatan Mikaela berembun tipis. Air mata mulai membasahi pelupuknya. "Jangan—semudah itu—kau mengatakannya…" seraknya lirih.

Ia tidak yakin Yuu- _chan-_ nya bisa menaklukkan Krul Tepes. Bahkan dirinya saja tak mampu melawan perintahnya atau melukainya segorespun. Selama ini kelangsungan hidupnya bergantung pada darah murni pemberian _master_ -nya. Jikalau Mika berhasil bebas, rasa haus yang membakar akan menyiksa tubuhnya. Kelak memaksanya untuk meminum darah manusia.

"Mika…" Mendapati raut kesedihan yang tergambar di muka sahabat kecilnya, Yuichiro segera memeluknya. Mengusap punggung Mikaela perlahan sambil mengecup pelipisnya penuh kasih. Berusaha menenangkan perasaannya yang kalut.

Remaja _ex-human_ menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher lelaki kesayangannya. Tangannya gemetar, mencengkram kain baju Yuichiro kuat. Diam-diam Mika menahan gejolak nafsunya yang mulai membuncah akibat bau darah Yuu- _chan._ Tidak, ia tak mau tergoda. "Aku—sudah lelah—menghadapi semua ini…" bisiknya menutup mata menelan tangis.

Mendengar kalimat parau tersebut, pemilik pedang _demon Ashuramaru_ terbisu. Hatinya turut sakit merasakan kepedihan Mikaela.

"Mika… bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Guren dan yang lain pasti mengetahui cara untuk mengembalikanmu menjadi manusia. Aku harus tetap tinggal disana untuk menggali informasi itu," tutur Yuichiro lembut. "Sampai saatnya tiba, teruslah bertahan hidup. Sekalipun kau benci, jangan menyerah. Demi dirimu sendiri juga demi aku…" sambungnya.

Kepala Mika terdongak. Sedikit melonggarkan rengkuhan mereka untuk memandang Yuichiro. "Kalau kau memutuskan begitu, maka aku akan menunggu. Berada di sisi Krul Tepes guna memuaskan dahagaku," ucapnya.

Pemuda _raven_ mengangguk paham. Sejujurnya dia tidak ingin Mikaela harus kembali ke pihak musuh, tetapi tak ada pilihan lain. "Ya, aku berjanji akan menjemputmu setelah semua siap."

"Aku percaya padamu, Yuu- _chan…"_ gumam Mika menempelkan keningnya ke dahi Yuichiro.

"Tunggulah aku. Ketika perang ini selesai, kita akan menjadi keluarga utuh lagi. Kau akan kukenalkan pada teman-temanku dan kuharap kau mau menerima keberadaan mereka," kata Yuichiro.

Sang _ex-human_ tersenyum manis mendengarnya. "Kita… tetap bertemu seperti ini, 'kan?" tanyanya. Sungguh Mika tidak ingin kebersamaan ini berakhir.

Yuichiro balas tersenyum lebar. "Tentu. Lagipula aku tidak tenang kalau tidak melihatmu sehari saja."

"Kau berlebihan…"

"Tapi kau suka, 'kan?"

Pemuda pirang terkekeh. Beralih melandaskan kecupan ringan di pipi kiri saudaranya. "Hmm, aku sangat menyukaimu…"

Yuichiro balik mencium bibir Mikaela lama. Menyalurkan rasa hangat serta kenyamanan. "Aku juga selalu menyukaimu…" bisiknya.

Merasa perasaannya sudah cukup tenang, Mika mengajak kekasihnya masuk ke dalam ruangan menuju ranjang mereka. Terbaring saling berhadapan dengan berpegangan tangan. "Tidurlah Yuu- _chan._ Besok fajar kau harus kembali ke Shibuya," ujarnya.

"Hm," sebenarnya Yuichiro enggan berpisah. Tapi demi kebaikan sahabat kecilnya, harus dia lakukan. "Kau juga. Cobalah menghindar dari masalah dan jangan terlibat urusan _vampire_ yang berbahaya," pesannya.

"Aku bukan kau yang _trouble-maker_."

"Kau menyebalkan," dengus Yuichiro sembari mendekatkan badannya pada Mika. Mulai menutup mata berusaha tidur. " _Oyasumi…"_

Mikaela tersenyum. Merapatkan telinganya ke dada Yuu- _chan_ agar bisa mendengarkan debaran jantungnya.

" _Oyasuminasai,_ Yuu _-chan…"_

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk adikku yang menyukai pasangan YuuMika. Juga untuk meramaikan fandom _Seraph of the End._ Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan kecewa kau tidak memuaskan bagi kalian.

 _Arigatou gozaimasu…_

Minat review? XDD


End file.
